Am I Not Who I Am?
by SaveMeFromThem
Summary: Updated. Please read again same but newly updated. R&R. Olivia is my own character Sactuary characters do not belong to me. Henry/Oc Tesla's Daughter
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Allison Tesla

My Life was Normal up until I met The Sanctuary. It was about a year after my Mother death I had just Gotten ready to finally start going in her room again. My mother was an untidy person for the most of it, she said I was clean and sarcastic just like my father. Her room was a mess and every time I tried to clean it I would begin to remember her and it would bring pain. My mother died of cancer and was sick for years it was hard on me the last few months she was a energetic and lovely women.

I stared through the door at the clutter in the room my mothers desk full of papers and science books scattered. My mom loved to study so did my dad or so I've heard He left before i was born he didn't even know about me.

My mom had said that he loved someone else more and she was always in love with him but knew he would never love her like he did this other women. She said when she found out she was pregnant she left him because she never wanted to burden him with the life of a child. She also told me to never hate him because he's not here because of her not because he hates me.

I grabbed a packing box and started looking through the paper smiling at my mothers fancy handwriting. They were all notes she was studying how to find a cure for cancer but unfortunately she never found it. I picked up the science books on molecular science and on biology.

I loved watching her read it was the only time she was at peace. The desk was getting thoroughly cleaned when i found a small letter in the cubby hole labeled Ivy what she would always call me. I opened it after quickly running my finger over the writing smiling. The envelope held thick yellow parchment the old expensive stuff that i loved. It was a Letter addressed to me. From my mother it read:

* * *

><p><em>Ivy My Dearest Daughter,<em>

_By The time you read this I have passed away I can feel it coming soon and I'm am terribly sorry for leaving you. I loved you Earnestly ._

_ But Why am I writing a letter in my dirty old desk that i was sure you would clean sooner or later._

_ Well I wanted you to meet your father his name is Nikola Tesla ans The woman he loves is called Helen Magnus but don't tell her that. _

_I've met her once she a most special lady beutiful and nice. I also want you to meet her and live with her she'll love you. _

_She has a daughter named Ashley not from your dad but from her love John Druitt yes I know such an odd bunch they are. _

_You will Find them at The Sanctuary in Old City ._

_ The address is at the bottom please go as soon as you can. and remember I love you more than anything and will always love you. please don't be sad . I always watch over you and protect you. Well i guess this is goodbye my love. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Eveline Oday_

_P.S. There is two letters in the box under the dresser. Give them to Helen and Nicola._

_DON'T READ THEM_

* * *

><p>I laughed at the last part forcing my tears to stop. I looked in the desk and continued packing her stuff and the rest of the house.<p>

I gave one last look and Then looked to the air and smiled. I had put her stuff in a thrift store then i went home and started packing to get ready to go to new york. I loved Vancouvers shopping district but I'd never been to old city never been to it. I had looked at it from the river and found it unbelievably beautiful.

I followed the GPS to a large building like castle with iron gates and I rung the buzzer and a mans voice answered he seemed confused and like he was the only one here. "Hello, who is this." He said through the intercom. "Hello, I'm Looking for Helen I'm a daughter of a friend." I said back cold from the rainy wether.

I heard a long beep then the doors opened letting me drive inside. I parked the car and walked in the door. There was a man about my age with sort of a puppy dog face. "I'm sorry but Helen is out on buisness in the city would you like to wait in her office." he said Nevously I could tell he wasnt used to helping people out it probally wasn't his job.

I smiled and nodded her office me of my moms study, with more books and bigger. I sat on the velvet chair in front of her desk. "I'm Henry by the way." The man said still behind me.

"Oh, I'm Ivy it's nice to meet you." I smiled looking at him. He seemed to blush and then he walked off and left me alone. It took about and hour so I had found something to read.

I was a quarter a way through Hamlet when i heard the door open and saw a women with long brown hair and chesnut brown eyes she was young looking anout 30 or so. "Hello" she said sitting at her desk i sat the book down and got out the letter. "My mother wanted me to come here and give you this."

I said handing her the parchment. She grabbed it and asked "and your mother is?" I smiled "Eveline Oday" She nodded. "So Ivy how is your mother doing I haven't seen her in 21 years she should've of come."

I looked down and sucked back the tears. " She died last year fighting cancer." I looked at her she was sincerly sad." I'm sorry for your loss" she said opening the letter.

Helens P.O.V

I opened the letter it read:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Helen,<em>

_I'm Guessing your looking at this wondering why I would send my normal daughter to live you and the other abnormals. Well it's because she's not normal she's like her Father Nikola she has that ability of his to control electric and she grew fangs I need you to keep an eye on her. Don't tell Nikola of her i want her to tell him. she precious and very strong willed I'm sure you will find good use to her she love computers. She also is a good fighter and good shot i've trained her over the years. I wish I could have seen you one last time before i died. I'm sure her and Ashley would have been great friends. I miss you old friend._

_Sincerly, _

_Eviline Oday_

Olivia P.O.V

* * *

><p>She looked up at me once or twice while reading the letter and then she set it down and smiled. "Olivia from today on you will work for me. Now do you know what an abnormal is?" She said "no?" I said. "alright then I guess you need a tour but i'm busy I'll have Henry give you it." I nodded.<p>

She called henry on her desk about ten minute later there was a knock. "come in" she said looking at her papers. Henry came in with a tablet in his hand working on something. "Henry please give Olivia a tour." henry looked up a bit startled "me?" he said bewildered "yes you." she said shooing him.

he wimpered his little puppy face and i giggled. I got up and followed him out and down the hallway. we got in an elevator and it was quiet most of the time. "Sooooo..." I said breaking the silence. He looked at me " whats an abnormal?". He looked toward the door ignoring my question. I frowned and watch the numbers go down on the elevator. It opened up to a room with screen, lasers, and cameras. Looks like a prison. I looked at the tanks surrounding it.

A mermaid swam in the tank closest to the door i rubbed my eyes thinkiing i saw diffrent i walked up to the glass touching it she touched it to and smiled. "This is Saly she is an abnormal we harbor thousands here some are free some are here thier own safety and other are to dangerous for the public."henry said pointing all around."So your saying abnormal are creatures rescued and brought here for safety." i Smiled looking back up at saly."basicaly, your taking it a whole lot better than i ever did." henry said looking up at saly. "maybe thats because you didn't grow up with a mother who constantly beleved in mythical creatures like vampires, werewolves and bigfoot." I rolled my eyes. "My mother loved to read stories of mythical creatures.

i shouldn't even say mythical since they're all real most likely. Are they?" I asked curious he nodded seeming a bit distant about the subject. i continued to walk and ended up in front of a man in a glass who looked normal until he face turned around and a scarier demon like man started threatening me. "that's two faced chuck he's sort of an ass." I laughed at his name. "so where to now?" I asked looking about the room. " well magnus said you'd be working with me for today while they're on the mission and when you get tired you tell me and i'll take you to your room. " oh, so what do you do." I asked cherry about today.

"I'm like the tech support i build gun and watch the security levels and police scans. i know it sounds boring." I laughed "No, it sounds fun." I folowed him to the computer corner or at least that wat i calledit seeing how it was in a corner. Most of the day feeled with techno babble and stupid police scans of small robberys and drunk drivers. I yawned and watch the security camera. magnus called on the phone and it scared my a bit. "yes...Right away... a new one... alright." henry hung up the phone and we walked up to the lab where a guy. was talking to a russain boy with a sake like tentacle. "I got those reports you wanted, just some small robberys and a working girl was stabbed the old fashion way. nothing specail."

magnus looked at him a bit worried." I want you to check on that stabbing case." she looked at me i was watching the guy fight with the chair. " are you sure?" he said wondering why she was making a big deal out of it. "yes" I looked up."I'll get you the camera footage and send it to your office.

" harsh test for the new guy don't you think." she glared at him."I'm just saying I'm not gonna clean it up if theres a spill on isle nine." I giggled a bit and the stopped when Helen gave me a stern look. " Olivia how do you like the sanctuary." Helen asked smiling. "Its very nice I think what you guys are doing is amazing. " I smiled happily.

She nodded and left me to go catch up with Henry. He was at talking to a blonde. "Hi you must be Ashley." I smiled walking towards them. she looked up and smiled" yeah, you must be Ivy my mom was telling me all about you. I'm sorry about your mom I'm sure I would of loved her if I met her." I smiled and nodded.

henry climbed in the elevator and i followed she waved goodbye and headed off. "I never noticed this, but your relly short." Henry laughed. " I scrunched my nose" I'm not short I'm fun sized." I stuck out my tongue laughing. we walked back to the tech lab and i watched Henry work on the case.

i had fell asleep watching him work i was awoke by a ring from his cell. I looked up to see him talking on the phone with who seemed to be Ashley. " I got to go pick her up do you want to go or did you want to go to sleep." he asked picking up his keys.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Thank you for reading my story and reviewing It. As you can see I have updated it and corrected spelling mistakes please continue to write and review I will try to get chapters up every week. This will be a long story and it will follow the storyline some episodes will be fillers for days not covered in the sho like the next chapter will be my own show and the chapter 3 will be fata morgana. Olivia will not start her missions until the episode nubbins. She Will not meet tesla until revalations part 1.

Thank You Again ,

SaveMeFromThem3


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll go." I said, I didn't want to fall asleep just yet seeing as something important may happen soon. We hoped in his van and ran downtown to a warehouse.

Ashley was standing outside looking a bit off beside her laid a bald man. I got out of the van and helped Henry put the man on the stretcher.

Looking closer I could see that the man was tall and muscled he had a scar on his cheek and looked caring in a way.

We got in the van and headed back to the sanctuary. "Now, if you would take the van instead of your bike every once in a while we wouldn't have this problem." Henry said bickering at her like an older brother.

I laughed at his tone I found it cute how he cared. "I like my bike plus I'd look like a geek driving this." I could tell she had style by the way she cared about the car she drove.

Thinking back it reminded me of my VW beetle it was green and my favorite car it was my 21st birthday present from my mom. It was the last birthday I saw her she had died right before I turned 22. I hated celebrating my birthday without her.

Ashley and Henry got out pulling Mr. Unconscious out from the back of the van. "How dangerous is this guy. Where should I put him?" Henry asked ready to push him in the door.

"Well seeing how it took three tranquilizers to get him down. The Shuu definitely the shuu." She walked off leaving and Henry alone with Mr. Crazy. "

I'm going to head to bed which room was it." I asked him politely. "It the first one on the right by the elevator on floor 3. If you need me in the mourning I'll be right down the hall all the way at the end." He said I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed a bit nervous taken aback. "I'll talk to you in the morning. Thanks again for everything. Goodnight" I ran off leaving him dumbfounded.

I awoke at the sound of someone talking outside the door I walked toward it and opened it Ashley and The new guy jumped a little. I noticed Ashley had a huge scar across her neck. "Oh my god what happened." I said dumfounded.

"The guy from last night trapped me with one of the monsters from the shuu luckily will and Henry saved me. Big guy got hurt. "And I slept through all this" I said dumbfounded. "Oh yeah, Hi I'm Ivy I started yesterday." I turned to the new guy.

"I'm Will Zimmerman." He said I smiled and shook his hand. He waved and walked off. "Oh, will if those are for the big guy he's allergic." Ashley yelled toward him.

He didn't look back but I did see him throw them away. I turned back to Ashley she was staring off towards will. "So what am I supposed to do today" I asked curious hoping I got a mission. "Well Mom Don't wants you going on a mission plus she has a meeting today.

You'll be down with Henry again helping him with filing then tomorrow she wants you to go to a gunning station and test out." Ashley said smiling down at me I frowned a bit. Not what I was hoping for.

I went toward Henry lab he looked bored. Something told me today was going to be boring.

"So what's on today's agenda" I said startling him a bit when he hadn't notice I had entered the room. He looked up for a minute a back down. "Ugh... Not really anything theres been no crimes resulting in odd cases and no abnormal sightings."

I frowned a bit then I remembered I had to go pick up some more stuff still at the house. "Hey, henry you wanna come with me to get the rest of my stuff" I said. He jumped up a little to entutiasticaly and said "sure." He grabbed his key but I gave him a look that said 'No'. I held up my key and pulled him up the stairs.

On Our way out Helen stopped us. "where are the two of you off to." she said. walking toward us with a pile of papers in her hand. She didn't even look up it was crazy how she even saw us. "I need to go get the rest of my stuff. and I asked henry to help me since there are no cases today." I stared at he bewildered. She nodded slight still nose dug into her work and shooed us away with her hand.

I looked at Henry. He shrugged and we proceeded to the car. It only took a minute until he saw it and looked at me like 'what is this thing.'. I laughed at him and rolled my eyes. "just get in." I said jumping it the drivers side door.

"So henry... How did you come to join the sanctuary." I asked. He looked away I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. "It's ok I understand. We all have our secrets right." I swallowed knowing how it felt to be shunned by other people.

The rest of the ride was quiet it was getting awkward so I turned on music. It was about an hour drive other than the small stop at the gas station. "I'm sorry." Henry said. I looked toward him and smiled. "It's ok I understand. I don't like to talk about my past eithier." He smiled back at me.

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. I started looking for the key. "I came when I was a kid. I was around ten. That's all I can tell you. Me and Ashley act like siblings because we've been at the sanctuary that long. Helen's like a mom to me she took me in and treated me like her own I'm Lucky I'm there." He looked own again.

Seeing I brought up a painful past."My mom sent me here because I can control Electro Manectic Currents. And to look for my father." He looked at me wierd. I looked at him and touched the car it started up and began to move foward. then it shut off. and I released my hand from the dash.

"She said it was because of my father but , I knew it was because of that when you explained what they did. " I looked at the house remembering my mom and how happy she was when she saw my power.

Henry smiled. " Well I think you have a cool power" I smiled and looked at hims."Thank you." I said finding the house key and getting out of the car.

I opened the door and was suprised to find the house tore up. I gasped and looked at the mess. "Oh my god what happened." I said grabbing the Papers strewn across the floor of my mothers.

As I called Helen, Henry cleaned up a bit and grabbed some of my stuff."So, your saying the door was locked and it was all tore up." "Yes" "Maybe it was Nikola." "My Father why would he do this?" "He may not of loved your mother but she was his best friend. he might of found out came and was angry she left without seeing him again, They had a big fight before she left." "But, why would he look through her lab reports." helen took a while to answer back."Let me look at this more carefully. until then I want you to leave and come back here if this was someone after your moms reserch then they'll be after you to" "Ok, I'll see you there."

Henry had finished packing and we headed back to the sanctuary.

"Why woulde someone be after my mom reserch. It was just for cancer." I said looking at helen. she looked back and gave me a look and look towards the ground. "My mom wasn't researching cancer was she?"...

* * *

><p>Well here it is. I'm thinking of letting olivia see tesla in the five. thanks for the advice and the review this one is not as long, I'm Sorry. Chapter 3 should be out by next week thank you.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Your Mother didn't die of cancer she died of an abnormal disease called Flotilla it is similar to cancer. Flotilla is caused due to your mother have been an abnormal. She was what is called a Neophyte a abnormal who can communicate with other abnormals understand them more than others can. You are also a Neophyte as long as a Vampire but only part. Like your Father you can control Metal like a magnet. And like your mother you can communicate though your mind with other abnormals." Magnus looked at me stern.

My face grew angry "so your saying my mother lied to me." I shook my head. "My mother lied to me all these years even when she saw my ability she continued to lie. why would she do that?" My face grew hott and I knew it was coming a splitting headache. I would always get them when I was younger.

"She didn't want to hurt you. She knew the dangers being an abnormal will cause, so she kept you from all of it and hid you from others." Magnus said. "She was afraid you would someday be hurt by the cabal, or other wanting to experiment on abnormals."

"So it was for my own good." I asked. magnus nodded. I looked toward the door. " Please let me be alone. for awhile." I walked off toward the roof.

Henry's P.O.V.

It was getting close to eight and I was wondering where Olivia went. I headed toward the elevator and ran into her she was looking down her body was soaking wet.

"What happened to you" I asked. She laughed "I got caught in a down pour i had to make a dash after going to the covienance store for some iced tea."

Her hands held a paper bag and she handed me a tea out of it." I always loved iced tea my mom would make me it after school with some choclate chip cookies. I guess it reinds me of her whenever I feel sad I guess. Oh im sorry u just asked me why I'm wet." She laughed. 'I love the way she smiles , and laughs' i thought. I had fallen in love with this girl.

I shook my head and smiled. "I don't mind" She smiled once again the looked down at he tea in her hands. Her smile sudenly fell into a from and she looked at it longingly I could tell she had something on her mind.

"Everything gonna be alright." I said to her hoping to cheer her up. She looked up and smiled. "Thanks henry." She leaned in kissed me on the cheek like usaull and headed to bed. I looked toward her 'I love you'.

Ivy's P.O.V

I turned up my radio and took a shower. I loved to sing it always took my mind off things. I jumped out and headed to bed my snoopy Pj's on. I fell asleep with the radio on.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's late and not that long I had writers block. Chapter 4 should be done by next week.<p> 


	4. update

Dear readers, I'm srry but chapter four is goin to take some time to write the computer i was working on it on crashed so not only do i have to get a new computer but i have to writee it all over again. i promisee i will not give up on it.


	5. Chapter 4

Alright Sorry Guys for the hold up Finally got my coputer fixed I know it's short but Fata Morgana Isn't my favorite episode so I kinda skipped it. I've decided Henry and Olivia Will start Dating In The nubbins Episode so please review and give me Ideas of how the should begin thier relationship.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month after the conversation i had with Helen and I was still in basic training. Helen had left the mourning before to some country tracking some tomb.<p>

I was in the attic training alot and never really paid attention to helen's meetings. I guess it's because I was mad at my mother for not telling me about my powers.

I slammed my fist into the sandbag.'Stop' a faint voice in my mind yelled. my knuckles were bloody from the constant traing. I ignored the voice in my head and slammed my fist again.

A pain tingled throughout my wrist and there was a loud snap before I fell crying in pain. Henry, Who I hadn't noticed standing in the doorway, ran to my side.

He looked at me with a worried look then a look of anger." You shouldn't push yourself Ivy, I don't know what helen told you about your mom, but i do know ever since than youv'e been distant and training non-stop. you shouldn't push us away. It may be painful to talk about , but it will be more painful if you keep it inside." He wrapped my bandages as he spoke.

I looked up when he was finished my eyes filled with tears."I'm sorry Henry it's just I always kept stuff to myself my mom was sick alot and I didn't want to worry her." He patted my head."Well were all here for you" I smiled and sniffled a bit. He stood up and pulled me up with him( my good arm).

Helen returned with three women who were unconcious. When she saw my arm she gave me a look like my mother did when I'd done something stupid. she shook her head and bandaged me up.

"I want you to stay with henry at all times. I'm afraid if you don't have someone with you you'll hurt yourself. Your mother told me what you did when you were sixteen."

I looked up at her and looked back down feeling ashamed." You had just found out about your powers and those kids were stupid." She patted my head." your mother loved you so much." and with that she stood and left.

Henry was at the door as always. I didn't need to stay near him because he had a habit of following me around since the first time he saw my bruised knuckles.

Henry was awesome because he wasn't one to pry on anything. He knew how it felt to have a secret.

The next day was filled with work. The three girls who had come in wreaked havoc and a group called the cabal were after them. luckily they escaped with will's help. henry was in the hosptal wing because he got hurt during the attack.

I finished up the last of the work then headed off towards the hospital wing. Henry was there complaining to helen he was fine and needed to get back to work. I chuckled and said. " don't worry Henry i got most of it done. you should be resting."

He smiled when he heard my voice. " I just wanted to say thank's Helen and Henry. I guess I just needed my friends." I kissed henry on the cheek and hugged helen. "get better soon ok Henry." With that i walked back to my work.


	6. Chapter 5

**Yes, Sorry it's late Netflix doesn't have sanctuary anymore. :( so if i'm a little bit wrong in the episode sorry. So here it is Please Pretty Please REview Two more Chapter till the nubbins.**

* * *

><p>It was busy at the sanctuary and we were investigating a string of mysterious robberies. Me and Henry had been reviewing the tape over and over again. Apparently the man who was cornered had just disappeared, when he was chased into a building by the police. Helen and Will were out checking out the building.<p>

She wanted us to see if we could figure out anything before they did all I got from the video was that they didn't seem interested in the money or jewels, Just gold rings and necklaces.

I felt the hair on my back tingling, so I turned around to see a startled and flustered Henry look down and go back to his work. I giggle slightly and smiled 'I like him so much' I thought. Every time I saw his smiles my heart would flutter and when he would give me his caring talks my stomach would flip.

I sighed and continued with my work. I never really had a boyfriend, sure I had crushes, But no one really liked me like that. I don't think Henry would either he probably thought of me as a little sister. I frowned at myself.

Helen came back later that day explaining to us that the man was a 'Folding Man' an abnormal who looks human but can fold every bone in their body. The was a pipe where he had escaped from will and her were going to a homeless district where they knew a folding man.

Ashley had gone off to ask someone working on the inside about the cabal. Me and Henry were down in the lab of course running a background check on the two males in the video.

"It's cold" I said rubbing my arms. Henry took off his jacket and handed it to me. "but you'll be cold." I said glaring at the jacket, thinking maybe he'd put it back on. He shook his head. "I don't get cold." he said placing around my shoulders. I frowned but continued to put it on anyway. It was warm from his body heat. I smelled of cologne and cinnamon. Along with my peach perfume the smell mixed together were wonderful. Of course it was five times to big for my scrawny short body.

I always liked how Henry was always a gentlemen, and how he always had a goofy comeback to silly remarks. I smiled at my thoughts and then Helen interrupted me. "follow me" she said beckoning for me and Henry to flow. I blushed at my own thought and ducked my head making sure no would notice my red face.

We followed Helen up to the cells where she kept dangerous ab-normals.

Something about the one cell she was leading me to gave me chills. There was a frightened man in it, or at least he looked frightened it felt more like he was evil. He sounded scared and terrified like something was about to kill him. But it felt more like he was the murderer. Like he was the one people were afraid of. He looked at me with his sad face. It gave me a headache so I backed away from the sell.

"I'm going to my room" I said to Helen, she gave me a weird look, but brushed it off and nodded. I walked away from the man. Who had scared me, gave me chills from the inside. I had to get to my room, I had to get away from him.

Later that night I told Helen of what I felt and she reassured me that he was putting on an act. He was the real evil master mind behind this. He was the one who had killed the boy.

Something caught me " That man who attacked Ashley that night . He- he felt lost and confused. He wasn't evil someone no something else inside him was." she gave me another odd look and sent me away to think. I guess this was my power to feel ab-normals inner most feelings.


End file.
